warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Comedy! The fight for Firestar... DUN DUN DUNNN!
Warriors Comedy Show! Welcome! Shadow *Clears throat*: She-cats and tomcats, welcome to the Warriors Comedy Show, WCS! Today, we have... The Fight For Firestar! We all know Firestar has some fangirls... but who will win his heart? We are going to release these cats into a random island to fight for survival, and complete challenges to help Firestar decide who to love. *Random cat pulls curtains back* Shadow: Here are our contestants. First of we have... Spottedleaf! Spottedleaf *Goes up on stage and bows*: Thank you, thank you! Shadow: How are you feeling about this challenge, Spottedleaf? Spottedleaf: I will win Firestar's heart! I was the first to see him, and I am going to be the one to be with him! Shadow: Okay... Next up, Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt *Pushes past Spottedleaf on stage*: Heyo everyone! Shadow: How are you feeling about the challenge? Cinderpelt: Firestar was going to be mine, until the stupid monster hit me. Now, I am coming to claim him! Shadow: Uh huh. Next, Sandstorm! Sandstorm *Pads on stage*: Hey, Shadow! How's it going? Shadow: Not bad, my friend. How are you feeling about this challenge? Sandstorm: I truly love Firestar, and I will work as hard as I can to make sure we can be together. Shadow: Alright! There you have it folks! Next episode, you'll be seeing them on the island! On the Island! Day 1 Shadow: Welcome back, everybody! Today, we are here on the island! *Shows a beautiful, tropical island from helicopter* Shadow: We are going to force Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf and Sandstorm to work together in order to survive for a week. At the end of every day, we will hold a challenge. Cats can earn points in the challenge, but loose them in many different ways. The two cats who have the most points at the end of the week will go and have Firestar choose his mate. Shadow: Now, to the cats! *Zooms in on island to a small clearing* Spottedleaf: I may be dead, but I'm gonna win this thing, mouse-brains! Cinderpelt *Rolls eyes*: In your dreams, Spotty. Hey, isn't that actually the only time you can visit him? At least I can talk to him in reality! Sandstorm: Girls, girls... aren't you forgetting that your both medicine cats? You can't have mates! Spottedleaf: Ha, screw the warrior code! That hasn't stopped medicine cats in the past, has it? Cinderpelt: Yeah, Sandy, plus, would Firestar ever love a cat who bullied him most of his life? Sandstorm: Cats can change, you know! *Unsheaths claws* Shadow: Girls, stop! You can argue once you find a place to build a camp! I'll be leaving you now, and the three of you must work to survive! Cinderpelt: Fine... c'mon, let's focus here. Sandstorm: Alright, finding a place to build camp... what about the beach? Spottedleaf: Too much sand! Ugh! Sandstorm: -_- I meant an area in the jungle near the beach, mouse-brain. Spottedleaf: Whatever, I'm fine with that. You two, go gather stuff. Cinderpelt: And what will you be doing? Spottedleaf: I don't need to be doing anything! I'm older than you, Cinders, and Sandy is my niece! Cinderpelt: WHAT!? Sandstorm: You can't sit around doing nothing, lazy furball that I call an aunt! I need help! I can't haul things around with this cripple! Cinderpelt: Being a cripple is better than having fox-dung for a brain! Spottedleaf: Stop arguing and go already! It's almost sun-down! Sandstorm: Fine! I'll hunt for you weak idiots, while Cinderpelt can set up camp. Spotty, go make yourself useful and help Cinder. She needs assistance to walk, you know. Shadow: Well, it looks like these she-cats are finally making progress! But... can they last the challenge that is coming? '-At night- ' Shadow: Alright, today we will have a racing challenge! Cinderpelt: Oh for the sake of Starclan I'm crippled! Shadow: Well, you can try or sit this one out then. Cinderpelt: Fine I'll try! Shadow: Okay, whoever gets to that palm tree and back first wins a point! Ready, set, go! *Sandstorm shoots off racing as fast as she can* Spottedleaf: Don't think you can win this for a second, Sandy! *Speeds ahead* *Cinderpelt limps as fast as she can but is far behind* Sandstorm: Oof! *Spottedleaf trips her but Shadow doesn't see* Spottedleaf: Whoo hoo! *Goes on and wins* Shadow: Spottedleaf, you get one point! Play this game wisely though, or you could loose your point. Spottedleaf: Whateves. Shadow: Well, cya next time everyone!